


Pool Water

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface Era, Demons, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Monologue, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions Of Blurryface, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Blurry was here.He was always here and always unblinking, but I guess you had to have eyes to blink.It was unnerving.In the white walls of the white room.In the dark walls of a black room.He stood.The figure,maybe it was the mirror, was there a mirror there?





	Pool Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... I wrote this instead of sleeping. But I also finally listened to the new Twenty One Pilots album... Took me long enough. But I love it so much. It brought back so much Nostalgia for me and reminded me of why I loved them in the first place.
> 
> I hope you have a great day/night and thank you for reading! Stay cool!

Blurry was here. 

He was always here and always unblinking, but I guess you had to have eyes to blink.

It was unnerving. 

In the white walls of the white room.

In the dark walls of a black room.

He stood.

The figure,

maybe it was the mirror, was there a mirror there? 

Mirror...

He wasn't sure.

He was Tyler and he was not.

He was more honest.

More angry.

More...everything.

Everything that Tyler could not be.

Restrictions and medication kept Blurry at the corners of his vision, always a watchful presence.

Watchful was a funny word to use here, hungry was a better one. 

Never daring to approach during the morning.

Never when he was at work.

Or at home.

Or around people.

But the moment the door closed to his room and his friends left,

It was there.

Words and comments and deep growls that echoed through his skull like thunder.

He was the only one who could hear it.

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

Night was the worst. 

Tyler couldn't sleep most of the time and sometimes words helped. Music, his own,stemmed from BlurryFace. 

But on nights when it was angry at him, maybe he had ignored it too much during the day...

At night he would pin Tyler to the bed, hands on his shoulders and puking black as it screamed.

The acid coating him and filling his lungs.

Screaming was futile.

It was never there in the sweat soaked mornings.

Only coated in dried sweat and tears.

His mouth tasting of pool water and the metallic tang of blood.

He relied on numbers during these nights.

1.

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

2.

3.

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

4.

1.

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

2.

3.

4.

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

1.

2.

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

3.

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

4.

He was always counting. 1234. It kept him grounded, it kept his breathing even. 

The last time he didn't count he had had a panic attack so bad that his mother had woken up. 

Never again. She didn't need the worry.

1.2.3.4.

The smell was the worst part, the smell of Blurry's anger.

Burnt cookies almost, burning cloves. 

The smell of an old church? 

Maybe? 

It was a calm before the storm.

The clear before the snowdrift that would avalanche down onto him if he wasn't careful.

Death would find him one day.

It would find him like Blurry found him most days.

Like a dog finds a rabbit...

And then, Tyler would run.

Hard and fast.

So fast that his heart might just...

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

(((I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore. I don't think Tyler is human anymore.)))

Stop.


End file.
